Operación BOTELLA
by Juri
Summary: Los chicos del barrio han recibido instrucciones de una misión interna un tanto... extraña. Veamos que tan bien cumplen la misión... REVIEWS PLZ


**Operación B.O.T.E.L.L.A.**

**B**uscan**  
O**mitir**  
T**odas**  
E**sas**  
L**eyes con**  
L**a**  
A**bnegación

* * *

**1. Instrucciones son Instrucciones.**  
  
Una gran luna llena iluminaba la gigantesca casa del árbol, cuartel general donde se encontraban almacenados aparatos de tecnología superior a cualquier otra, donde un silencio sepulcral indicaba que los cinco miembros descansaban, o al menos cuatro de ellos..

-Tenia que ser ella.. ¿¿PORQUÉ TENIA QUE SER...??-  
  
**FLASH BACK**

Mientras la tranquilidad inundaba los pasillos de la gran casa del árbol, una luz roja acompañada de un gran sonido de alarma conmocionó a los cinco habitantes.

Acto seguido, corrieron a la habitación de Uno, quien ya los esperaba frente al gran monitor.  
  
-¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO!-se escuchó el neurótico grito de 86, que terminó por levantarlos a todos-Debo informarles que han sido encomendados a una misión muy importante.

-¿Qué puede ser tan importante para despertarnos en la madrugada?-pregunto cuatro, tallándose un ojo.  
  
-¡CALLATE!-gritó 86-lo suficientemente importante para ser ordenes directas de los superiores. En menos de dos horas llegará con ustedes el portador de la información, así que recíbanlo como la gente decente, ENTENDIERON?!  
  
-Ehm.. si.. señor.. digo.. señora.. es decir! Puedo preguntar.. ¿Quién es el enviado especial?-dijo Uno con el respeto que a 86 le gustaba le hablaran.  
  
-¿Recuerdan la niña que fue enviada a cumplir una misión en el Instituto Sta. Rita?-al escuchar esto, numero Uno se quedo pasmado.

-AAH SI!-interrumpió tres-me parece conocida... no era una pelirroja pecosa con el humor de un orangután?

-Esteee... ella es 86, tres..-interrumpió cinco a voz baja-A quien van a mandar es a...  
  
-......SEIS!.....-  
  
**FIN FLASH BACK**

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!-un grito interrumpió los pensamientos del niño calvo, mientras éste salía de su habitación lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitían hacia el salón principal.  
  
-¿TRES? ¿Qué ocu...?-dijo uno irrumpiendo en la habitación, aunque esta vez guardo silencio antes de terminar la frase, cuando vio a la pequeña de largo cabello negro brincando y riendo en el sillón.

-TE GANE! TE GANE! TE GANE!-Gritaba la niña con alegría al rubio que se encontraba a su lado, bastante malhumorado, mientras aventaba y recibía el control de la consola.  
  
-O sea.. HELLO?!-atino a decir numero uno-Tres, ¿Qué significa ésto?

-Sencillo... tres me gano y ahora está feliz... quieres saber algo mas?-dijo el chico rubio de malas pulgas, sentado en el mismo sillón donde tres brincaba eufórica.  
  
A un lado, se podían observar a una chica morena con una cachucha roja que usaba de almohada a su compañero regordete. Ambos semidormidos.  
  
-Hum.. no creí que estuvieran dormidos para mi llegada-  
  
-¡SIII! ¡NO CREI QUE ESTUVIERAN DORMIDOS PARA LA LLEGA...-uno se limitó a dar media vuelta bastante nervioso, para observar a una niña un poco mas alto que el de cabello negro esponjado, sujeto con una diadema blanca, con una polera cubriendo la mitad izquierda de su rostro.

Usaba un vestido rojo sobre un par de mayas negras, una mascada naranja cubriendo su cuello   
  
-......seeeeeeeis......-dijo uno con la voz quebrada y bastante nervioso mirando a la niña de 10 años.  
  
Acto seguido, la chica simplemente recibió un saludo por los 4 miembros restantes, mientras se acomodaban en la pequeña sala para recibir instrucciones.

-Pues... como ya fueron informados...-dijo seis, mientras se sentaba al lado de numero uno en el sillón mas amplió-86 me ha pedido que sean informados de una misión interna demasiado importante.

-¿Y porqué no paso las instrucciones 36.5?-menciono cinco con un par de ojeras sus ojos que sobresalían de su cachucha.

-Como ya les dije, la misión es de suma importancia-respondió-según 86, si llegará a caer en manos equivocadas... bueno, no sabríamos que hacer...

La recién llegada saco de su mochila un pequeño sobre amarillo. Lentamente lo comenzó a abrir ante la espectativa de todos (y desesperación de unos cuantos).  
  
-A ver... vamos a ver...-dijo seis mientras sacaba un pequeño papelito color rojo.

Que se alargaba... y se alargaba... y se alargaba... hasta que por fin pudo sacar todo el contenido del sobre, el papel llego a medir un par de metros.

-Ahm... no recibo instrucciones por escrito a menudo, perooo... ¿No se supone que son un poquito mas pequeñas?-dijo cuatro, mientras observaba horrorizado el tamaño de papel.

-Obviamente debe tratarse de algo sumamente importante para ser un papel de semejante tamaño-dijo, analizando el papel-Seis, léelo!

-Ehm.. ¿Disculpa?

-¡Quiero decir! Ejejeje.. Seis, nos harías el favor de leer el documento, por favor?-dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente

-Vaya! qué diferencia!-dijo mirándolo con recelo-A ver...

_"Misión Interna de los Chicos del Barrio No. 13276.  
  
Consiste en sentarse los miembros de la casa del árbol donde se lleve a cabo la operación en un circulo inexacto, pero que sea capaz de completar los 360°.  
  
Se colocará al centro un recipiente de cuello estrecho para guardar líquidos (en adelante, botella) el cuál deberá ser girado por el líder de operaciones al principio.  
  
Al momento en que la botella se detenga, aquel que sea señalado por el fondo de la botella, deberá aplicar al que sea señalado por la boquilla de ésta la sencilla pregunta de "Verdad o Reto"._

_Si se elige verdad, se deberá planear una pregunta entre todos los jugadores lo suficientemente bochornosa para que sea mas difícil responderla._

_Si se elige reto, se aplicará alguno de los castigos que aquí se muestran"  
  
_-El metro y medio que sigue son los castigos-terminó seis

-Ah! Qué estupidez!-dijo cuatro-¿Eso qué demonios tiene de misión importante?

Todos levantaron sus hombros en señal de duda.

-No se, chicos-menciono cinco-esto se me hace bastante familiar y.. no me agrada en lo mas mínimo

-Ya tendremos tiempo de pensarlo mañana-dijo uno mirando su reloj-son las 4:00 AM y casi no hemos dormido.

Todos asintieron rápidamente, mientras se levantaban de sus asientos con un gran bostezo mientras se dirigían a su habitación. Corriendo.

-¡NUMERO UNO!-gritó seis cuando todos se hubieran retirado a su habitación-¿Qué? ¿Dónde crees que voy a dormir?

-Esteee... aaa... pues no se... tres y cinco ya se durmieron... y...-

-Ah! En ese caso...-la niña de cabello negro se limitó a entrar a la habitación de número uno-duermes en la sala.

-......Pero...-

-¡CÁLLATE Y DUÉRMETE!-se escuchó, antes de que la puerta se cerrará de golpe.

-...niñas!-se limitó a decir uno, mientras se acomodaba en el sofá mas grande e intentaba dormir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:Hola a todos!! Pues.. esté es mi primer fanfic de KND, espero que les guste y me dejen muchos reviews! xD  
  
Y pues.. por el momento no hay mucho que decir o.O.. esté fic se me ocurrió en uno de mis tantos momentos de ocio y hasta ahora lo he podido terminar y subir por acá. Solo quiero decir que me encanta arruinarles la vida a los personajes que englobo, así que... :P no se sorprendan.**

¡Otra cosa! La 6 que aquí meto namas la puse porqué me faltaban mujeres, iba a meter a 86 peeero... neeeeh! prefiero meter un fanchara! ;)  
  
Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, tomatazos, rosas o lo que se les antoje (exceptuando virus), a mi mail .

Mashi.


End file.
